


Love Burns

by snowshus



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served on fire





	Love Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

Gasoline stinks and goes right to Jason’s head, makes him feel a little dizzy and a little ill. It always has. He has one more can to go.

“Please, please don’t. I’ll give you anything?”

Jason almost laughs. “Too late for that, you should have played nicer with old bats. They’re good people, nice people. Knock you about the head a little and then send you to jail where you can make some new friends and be out in a few years. It’s terribly inefficient for actually stopping crime, but it’s so very nice. But no, you had to go hard, thinking your so smart you could beat the bat. Well congrats now you get me.”

Jason lights the match. 

The fire spreads across the floor and up the walls and consumes that man. Burning is always a slow death. Jason remembers the blistering heat and the slow disappearance of oxygen. The way the brain cells feel like they’re popping in you head as you asphyxiate. Really this way is nicer, starting the fire on a guy kills him much faster.

The smell of antiseptic mixes poorly with the left-over gas on his shoes, it makes Dick wrinkle his nose when Jason walks into his hospital room.

“Where’d you go?”

“Just went to fill up the car,” Jason lies easily, shutting off the TV just as the news of a warehouse fire starts. He sits on the bed, brushing what’s left of Dick’s hair off the stitched up cut that runs from his forehead to the base of his skull. “You ready to come home?”

Dick moves slowly, stiffly. The long lacerations, deep bruises, and stitched up bullet holes all protest every move, but none of them can stop Dick from bringing Jason’s hand up to his lips. “Thank you.”


End file.
